


indulgence

by showhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Jokes, M/M, Vampires, i don't know why i try with puns anymore tbh, soul sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuk/pseuds/showhyuk
Summary: in which hyungwon needs to suck the life outta someone and minhyuk cordially volunteers





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> based on the dedicated duck could kill you prompt

Minhyuk eyes his roommate sprawled over the sofa, mouth open. He finds it endearing, almost. Except for the fact that there’s drooling slipping from the corner of Hyungwon’s lips. He reaches for the phone in his pocket--that’s his mistake.

Hyungwon opens one eyes. “Don’t even think about it.” He sits up, shoulders straight. Even with his eyes barely open and his hair messy, Hyungwon looks ethereal. Minhyuk forgets to breathe.

“One picture,” Minhyuk reasons, loosening his tie. “It won’t hurt anyone.”

Hyungwon raises one perfect brow. “I could kill you if I wanted.”

Minhyuk snorts. “ **Yeah? So could another human being. So could a dog. So could a dedicated duck. You aren’t special**.”

Hyungwon blinks. “There was a time humans were afraid of us.” He shakes his head, disappointed in the turning point.

Tie hanging loosely around his neck and the top buttons of shirt popped, Minhyuk eases himself next the lanky vampire. “Yeah, well. Then you turned sparkly and well... the whole scary bit went to shit after that.” He grabs for the remote, crossing one leg over the other before turning the tv on.

Hyungwon falls back against the couch, ignoring the sound of today’s news being presented. Hyungwon likes this part about living with Minhyuk the most: the quiet silences.

Until the blond speaks again. “You’re more tired than usual,” he comments softly, resting his cheek on his palm, facing the other male.

Hyungwon doesn’t bother opening his eyes. “Blood bank person is having some issues.”

“Issues?” Hyungwon hums. “For how long?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Two weeks? Give or take.”

Minhyuk’s elbow falls off his thigh. “What?”

Hyungwon laughs at his reaction. “I’m handling it. Don’t worry your pretty little blood filled body about it.” His eyes are closed, but he can smell the blush that creeps on Minhyuk’s cheeks.

/  
Hyungwon groans. His eye flicker across the screen of his phone and he groans again. Hoseok promised him, he promised that the blood bank issue with Changkyun would be fixed.

 _Two weeks tops_ , he remembers the other saying.

“It’s been more than two weeks, you over buff fang...”

The motivation to hurt the other vampire leaves as quickly as it comes because frankly, without the blood in his system, Hyungwon finds killing Hoseok in dreams much easier than hurting him in real life. Because in real life, Hoseok’s mate would have already killed him. 

 

The floors creak. The apartment isn’t old, but the floors creak with any movement. Minhyuk listens from his room. There’s another creak, but this time with a sound woven under it: a groan. Distinctly Hyungwon. Minhyuk sits up in bed. Hyungwon, for as long as he’s known him, has never been without the little shorter man handing him the cooler of blood bags--certainly not for this long.

“Just leave me alone and let me sleep,” Hyungwon told him earlier that day.

And for Minhyuk, it’s fairly easy with work and Hyungwon not stepping for out of his room. But tonight was the first night that Hyungwon has been so restless. Lethargy. That’s what Hyungwon is supposed to feel. Lethargy. And yet tonight, he was moving around quite a bit, pacing, turning in his bed.

There’s another noise, this one sounds like a whimper, surprisingly high pitched, especially for Hyungwon. He sounds miserable and desperate. Minhyuk thinks and rethinks, but there’s a pull at his gut to check on the supernatural being he calls roommate.

The blond unplugs his phone, tucking it securely in his hand before sliding off the bed and walking towards his door. Opening the door a crack--just a bit, he sticks his head out, glancing at the door next to his with narrowed eyes. All is silent now. He turns back, but then there’s another whimper, this one followed by a gasp.

Minhyuk stands just outside the closed door, bouncing from foot to foot.

“Go away,” he hears from the other side of the door. This voice is gravelly and harsh, unlike Hyungwon’s normally smooth tone.

“But--”

“Now. Go to your room and stay there.”

Minhyuk chews his lower lip. On one hand, he should probably listen, but on the other hand, no. So with renewed vigor, he pushes open the door.

“I don’t think I said come inside,” a voice drawls from inside and everywhere.

Minhyuk freezes at the doorway.

Hyungwon chuckles and Minhyuk finally sees him, sitting on the floor on the side of his bed, one leg curled under him, while the other is propped up. “What?” His eyes are closed and it seems like he’s struggling. Minhyuk watches the way his adam’s apple bobs up and down and blushes. Hyungwon’s eyes open immediately and he croaks, “For christ’s sake don’t _blush_. I can smell your blood.”

Minhyuk clears his throat retreating just one step. “Can I get you anything?”

“Blood.”

Minhyuk fumbles over his next words. “Could you ... maybe... Could you drink from me?”

Hyungwon chuckles. “I don’t think you understand what you’re offering.” When Minhyuk opens his mouth to protest, Hyungwon waves him off. “It’s of no consequence. Drinking from someone else is very intimate. So no.”

“Are you saying you’d get a hard on?” Minhyuk teases, raising himself on tiptoes with the widest of smiles.

Hyungwon glares, his brows knitting together. “I’m saying you’re not cute enough.”

Minhyuk shrugs. “Your funeral,” he calls, walking out.

“I’m undead!”

/

It takes Hyungwon two more days. And Minhyuk’s teasing.

“I’m just saying,” Minhyuk chortles, happily eating in sweatpants and an old too tight tee shirt. Usually Hyungwon leaves. Or falls asleep. But today, on a bright Saturday morning with Minhyuk cheerfully eating waffles, Hyungwon takes the bait.

“That you’d come to my rescue?”

Minhyuk chokes. “What?”

Hyungwon leans across the table, a smirk playing across his face, his eyes lazily hooded. “You’re cute, Minhyuk.”

It takes Minhyuk just five seconds to swallow the waffles and the words that Hyungwon presents him with before he can gather his wits. “You need the suck?”

Hyungwon’s lips turn downward in a frown and he leans back. “I take it back.”

Minhyuk laughs. It sounds like a melody to Hyungwon. Not that he’d admit it. “I’m joking.” He stands, wiping his lips on the back of his sleeve. “So?”

Hyungwon raises a brow, arched and perfect. Like the rest of him. Not that Minhyuk would ever admit it. Following suit, Hyungwon stands, looming over the other. He nudges his towards the sofa before sitting on it. Hyungwon pats the space next to him, not looking Minhyuk in the eyes.

Minhyuk makes a noise of dissent, a lilt in voice. “I think I’ll indulge myself.” And he settles easily on Hyungwon’s lap, pulling the taller male’s arms around his waist. Grinning brightly, Minhyuk tilts his head, baring his neck. “Okay, have at it!”

Hyungwon’s grip on his waist is strong. “What are you doing?” he asks voice dangerous. Everything supernatural beings were supposed to sound like.

“Indulging myself,” the blond replies happily.

“On my lap?”

“If you’re gonna have a hard on, I’m allowed to indulge myself.”

“Minhyuk,” growls Hyungwon. It’s the first time Minhyuk hears such a sound from his pretty lips.

The blond whimpers his name in return. He shrinks even more, a habit Hyungwon noticed he does around others. Minhyuk shrinks and makes himself smaller for the security of others and in this case, it launches a new emotion in Hyungwon.

Hyungwon chuckles, sitting up straight so he’s nose to nose with Minhyuk. “I thought it was weird how easily you offered yourself...”

“Wh-what?” Minhyuk’s eyes grow wide in his attempt to feign innocence.

Hyungwon trails his nose down the side of the other’s jaw, lower to press his lips to the junction between his jaw and neck. “You’ve thought of this before, hmm?” The grip around Minhyuk’s waist loosens. “Me drinking from you?” An involuntary shiver runs up Minhyuk’s spine at being caught.

Minhyuk’s fingers clutch at Hyungwon’s shirt, wrinkling the cotton fabric of the tee shirt. Hyungwon retreats a bit, gives the human some space. Minhyuk hesitantly meets his gaze. Hyungwon’s brow rises again, an unspoken question. Minhyuk sags in his lap. “Yes.”

“That’s cute.” Hyungwon continues to nose along Minhyuk’s throat, taking note of each hitch in his breath. “Your blood smells so sweet.”

“I’m a sweet boy,” Minhyuk chokes out.

“We’ll see about that,” Hyungwon muses. His lips attach at one spot on Minhyuk’s neck and he takes his time to press soft kisses and gentle tugs at the skin. Minhyuk can even feel his fangs and he’s never even seen them (except when he made Hyungwon prove he was a vampire). “Are you still okay?”

“What?”

Hyungwon chuckles, restrained and amused. “Are you still okay with me--”

“Sucking the life out of me? Yeah. Please.” He adds as an afterthought.

Hyungwon sighs and mumbles something under his breath. Minhyuk braces himself for the pain. It’s a prick though. Just a prick because Hyungwon is so gentle with his touches. And the grip on his waist becomes harsher, stronger as Hyungwon inhales with the first draw of blood. Minhyuk moans, first at the pain and then at the rush of desperation for more.

Hyungwon does his best to ignore the sound because frankly the taste of Minhyuk’s blood on his tongue is his new favorite taste. Minhyuk’s blood tastes as sweet as it smells and Hyungwon holds onto every shred of restraint he has to not suck the blond dry. Minhyuk curls his fingers securely in Hyungwon’s tee shirt, the raw feeling of the other’s lips against his neck, renewing initial feelings and lust.

And then Minhyuk feels it, the slight bulge of Hyungwon growing under him. He shouldn’t do it, he really shouldn’t, but he ruts against the vampire beneath him anyway.

Hyungwon’s teeth latch a little harder at the contact and Minhyuk hisses through his teeth. He doesn’t stop his movements though.

The vampire retracts his fangs and licks at the wound on Minhyuk’s neck, sealing it with a kiss. He leans back on the sofa, hands firm as they help to guide the other man over him. Minhyuk is quiet without a retort as Hyungwon watches through half lidded eyes.

“Hyungwonnie...” MInhyuk moans lowly.

Hyungwon wipes the blood off of his lips with the front of his shirt and then his lips are on Minhyuk’s. If Minhyuk is surprised by the new action, he doesn’t show it and opens his mouth easily so Hyungwon can snake his tongue inside and along his teeth.

“Hyungwonnie...” MInhyuk’s hands travel from the front of Hyungwon’s shirt to around his neck. “Please... Would you?”

Hyungwon hums as he slips a hand inside Minhyuk’s sweatpants, grasping him. Minhyuk swallows the curse that threatens to spill and crumbles against Hyungwon’s neck. Spitting into his hand, Hyungwon works him over until Minhyuk is crying into his neck and comes in thick ropes against Hyungwon’s shirt.

Minhyuk shakes as he pulls back, apologetic. “Oh, Hyungwon. I’m so--”

Hyungwon laughs. “I told you it was intimate.”

Minhyuk flushes, whining in his lap. “You’re hard too!”

Hyungwon boops Minhyuk’s nose, helping him back in his sweats. “Yeah, but unlike you, I’m centuries old and know something called patience.”

MInhyuk rolls his eyes. “I could give you the suck too...”

“Why are you so crass?”

“Why are you so hard?”

Hyungwon exhales about to snap back a retort, his grip on the blond’s waist loose. Minhyuk uses the opportunity to fall to his knees.

Minhyuk’s mouth, Hyungwon determines, is put to much better use when it’s around a cock. When his lips are swollen and plump from sucking around him. Minhyuk guides Hyungwon until he slides in all the way, hitting the back of his throat. All forms of patience are gone and Hyungwon comes with a cry of Minhyuk’s name. It’s pretty.

Minhyuk takes him out with a satisfied pop. Saliva and strings of Hyungwon hang off the side of his mouth and he grins wide, with a tilt of his head to the side.

“There,” Minhyuk says, cleaning him off with his own tee shirt, despite the grimace on Hyungwon’s face. “Now we’re even.”

“Even,” Hyungwon says flatly.

Minhyuk grins at him again, tucking him back into his shorts. “I sucked the life out of you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhyukkus)


End file.
